


Run Into My Arms (I'll Protect You From the Dark)

by x_oikawa_kinnie_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackouts, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Bokuto is kinda ooc, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kenma is scared of the dark, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Post-Time Skip, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Kozume Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_oikawa_kinnie_x/pseuds/x_oikawa_kinnie_x
Summary: The lights go out while Kenma is streaming, and he's scared of the dark. He can't see anything but luckily his oldest boyfriend is a light sleeper and heard his distress. Comfort ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 259





	Run Into My Arms (I'll Protect You From the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> so one of my friends has a queer-platonic-partner and they were upset, and wanted some fluff for their favorite ship - which happens to be a rare pair. Luckily, I was here to save the day! I'm not the best at fluff (if you can't tell from my last story which was mostly angst) but! this is pretty good I think.  
> I did this instead of doing my school work, so I hope you like it.

Kenma’s eyes widen as his monitor goes black, and his camera’s ‘on’ light turns off. “Wh-what? Oh no! Crap!” His last word comes out a little loudly into the dark, empty room, and he covers his mouth. Curse him for putting blackout curtains in the office. He pulls his headphones off and places them next to his keyboard. The former setter can hear muffled footsteps coming down the hallway and his shoulders tense involuntarily. Logically he knows that it’s probably one of his boyfriends, but there’s a voice in his head that goes  _ ‘Maybe it’s not’.  _

“Ken?” A voice calls from the door. Kenma feels himself jump, but he recognizes the voice as one of his boyfriends (okay, sue him for not being able to tell the difference - he’s got hearing problems from always wearing headphones). “I’m going to shine the light in here, okay darling?”

“O-okay,” Kenma curses silently to himself for stuttering. However, the moment the light trickles into the room the gamer jumps up and sprints towards his boyfriend. He lets out a gentle “Koutarou” as he slams into a muscled chest. One thick arm wraps around his shoulders as Kenma catches his breath. He didn’t realize how scared he really was until he wasn’t. He felt a large hand rubbing soothing lines and circles into the younger's back.

“Sh,” Koutarou shushes. “It’s okay, darling, that must have been scary huh?” Kenma doesn’t reply, just feels the gentle rumble of Koutarou’s voice vibrating through a barreled chest. “Let’s go to the living room baby, so we don’t wake up the others.”

The younger doesn’t argue as he led down the hallway and into their living room.

They land in a heap on the couch, Kenma laying on top of Koutatou’s burly frame. The elder blindly reaches up and threads thick fingers into soft locks of hair, gently picking apart knots that he comes along. Kenma sighs at the touch, and relaxes into his chest.

“How long do you think the lights will be out?” Kenma asks, thinking about his stream. It ended so suddenly, and he didn’t even grab his phone to tell his followers that he’s okay.

“Tired of me already, darling?” Koutarou says, faking offense. Kenma can hear the smile in his voice.

“Never,” Kenma replies, nuzzling into his boyfriend's collarbone. “Especially not when you’re this warm.” Kenma is shaken with his boyfriends laugh - a quiet noise he struggles to keep under control. 

“I love you Kenma,” The blond feels his eyes water at the words. Of course he knew that he was loved - by all three of his boyfriends - but it still made his heart clench for him to hear the words said so casually. Koutarou said the words as if there was no other reply, no other option. That all he knew was loving Kenma. Like it was the only conclusion, or solution to a problem.

In a way, he guessed it was. “I love you too Koutarou.”

They don’t know how long they lay there. It could have been a few minutes to many hours, all they knew was that they were comfortable. There was a comfortable silence that had settled over them, as Koutarou threads and weaves his fingers through soft hair, and Kenma breathes steadily into a muscled chest. Eventually, they hear a beep come from the kitchen, and hear the click as things around the apartment turn on. When they saw the lights from the street turn on they let out a breath neither knew they were holding. Koutarou makes a move to get up, causing the boy on top of him to whine.

“C’mon darling, we don’t need to sleep out here, let’s go to bed,” Koutarou says, smiling softly. Kenma’s face changes into a frown as he feels Koutarou’s fingers leave his hair. After a moment of pause with no movement Koutarou arranges them so he’s carrying Kenma bridal style back down the hallway. Kenma just wraps his arms around strong shoulders as he’s moved around. He knows when they enter their room for two reasons. 

First off, there’s a quiet “Kou?” coming from the bed, he assumes it’s Keiji as Tetsurou sleeps like the dead and refuses to use actual names unless it’s serious. Next is the fact that the eldest unceremoniously drops the former setter onto the bed. He grunts as he lands on someone, who also lets out a quiet grunt. He concludes that it’s Testurou, as anyone else would have woken up and shoved him off. Instead the former blocker buries his head further in between his pillows - if that’s possible - and continues to sleep. Kenma often wishes he could sleep as deeply as the tallest boy. 

There’s a dip in the bed as Koutarou lays down beside Tetsurou, who grabs as the spiker as if he didn’t just drop a 130 pound boyfriend onto his back. Kenma rolls his eyes and lays down, finding a spot behind Keiji to curl up and around the other male. He hears Keiji let out a quiet sigh before he drifts back off to sleep. Kenma concludes that he’s the last one awake, as Koutarou’s snores drift into his ears. He knows that he should probably get up and tweet or something to tell his followers that he’s okay, but he can force himself to unlatch from Keiji’s back.

Maybe his stream could wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after writing this that Koutarou is the eldest and Keiji is the youngest??? That's so weird for me, but it makes sense


End file.
